Existing health monitoring systems comprise a trigger device and a base station connected to a telephone jack that automatically dials an emergency service when a person activates the trigger device. These devices are costly and require a fixed phone line. These devices do not call automatically on detection of a condition that requires attention.
Another health monitoring systems is a pulse oximeter sensor that communicates with a base station using Bluetooth. The base station is capable of detecting a health condition and calling a number. This system is cumbersome and not easily portable as it is composed of two parts.
There is a need for a more convenient, portable and reliable method and apparatus for sending an alert when a condition that requires medical attention is detected.